Emergency alter systems are widely used in the prior art. There are many patents which disclosed the emergency alter systems. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,499. The patent relates to an emergency guidance system which provides a plurality of discernable means which are electronically interconnected to provide a sequentially pulsed system that is responsive to sensing means that determine the availability of an exit for use in the event of a catastrophe. Control means are provided that evaluate the input from the sensing means and dependent upon availability of exits cause the discernible means to cycle sequentially through predetermined patterns dictated by the available exits.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,994, a line of illuminated electrically powered exit indicators, each having a power backup is mounted on one surface of a non-conductive tape-like support which is flexible enough to be formed into a roll and bend around corners. The exit indicators and the electric circuits are mounted on one surface of the support. A strong adhesive is applied to the opposite surface of the support so that the exit indicators can be easily attached by the adhesive to surfaces of corridors. The tape-like support is provided with a device which permits the tape-like support to be easily unrolled without stressing the electric circuits on the surface of the tape-like support roll.
In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,301, a guidance apparatus in case of emergency evacuation comprising a laser which is disposed within a building or the like in such way that a laser beam emitted from the laser is directed in the direction in which evacuees must escape or is directed from the side of an emergency exit toward the interior of the building or the like; abnormal condition detection means for detecting the occurrence of an abnormal condition in the building or the like and generating a detection signal representative of the occurrence of an abnormal condition; and a control unit which is connected to the laser and the abnormal condition detection means and which, in response to the detection signal, energizes the laser. When an abnormal condition such as fire occurs within the building or the like, the detection means detects the occurrence of an abnormal condition and generates a detection signal, in response to which the laser in energized to emit a laser beam directing the direction in which evacuees must escape.
However, the above-described guidance method or device in the case of emergency evacuation by shouting in loud voices or turning on lighting equipment is almost ineffective when people are seized with panic and if the guidance of people to a safety place by the guides is not carried out satisfactory and properly, the guidance method and device using guides is also ineffective.